Shinigami's Story
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Para shinigami nonton acara bareng. Acara apa ya? Kok Hitsugaya mengenakan seragam sekolah untuk perempuan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (Berlaku untuk chapter berikutnya boleh g? Jadinya g usah nulis lagi)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Langit yang biru terlukis di atas sana dengan gumpalan gumpalan awan putih yang terlihat begitu lembut. Seorang pemuda berjalan sendiri, mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah birunya langit itu. Mata coklat tuanya menerawang dan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

'BRUK'

"A--auch" rintih sebuah suara lembut sesaat setelah pemuda berambut orange yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pandangan mata kepala jeruk itu berpindah ke arah mahluk yang baru saja di tabraknya itu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang duduk dihadapannya.

"Gomen, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sembari mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu wanita itu berdiri.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" suara lantang itu membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Di sana ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatannya berusia 12 tahun. Rambut putih sebahu dengan beberapa jepit rambut warna biru terlihat begitu manis. Ditambah lagi blazer warna hitam dipadu dengan rok mini berwarna hijau yang menampakan keindahan kaki sang pemilik. (Kalau ada yang bingung dia adalah Hitsugaya). Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Taichou-chan, aku tidak telat kan?" tanya wanita yang baru saja di tabrak oleh Ichigo itu dengan wajah sepolos mungkin, berharap tidak mendapat semburan pedas dari Hitsugaya yang tiap hari selalu di dapatnya.

"Telat! Kamu itu mau sampai kapan datang terlambat!? Pokoknya hari ini kau dapat hukuman membesihkan halaman!" perintah Hitsugaya lantang. Wajah cemberutnya (dalam pandangan Ichigo) semakin membuatnya semakin manis.

"Tapi Taichou, aku telat karena orang bodoh ini tidak melihat jalan" protes Rangiku kesal. Dikirimnya sebuah death glare ke arah Ichigo yang masih memandang ke arah Hitsugaya dengan wajah merah merona.

"Jangan salahkan orang lain atas ketelatanmu"

"Tapi Taichou..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hitsugaya ketus. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Ichigo yang masi mematung di tempatnya semula.

"Eh? A--aku? Entahlah, tidak ingat" jawab Ichigo gelagapan. Hitsugaya memandang bingung ke arah pemuda berambut kulit duren warna jeruk itu.

"Kau... hilang ingatan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Suaranya yang tadi ditekan kian melembut. Matsumoto mengangkat alisnya melihat Hitsugaya yang notabene adalah putri dari direktur sekolah sekaligus murid teladan yang selalu memasang wajah masam dapat berbicara dengan nada lembut kepada orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Begitulah, aku hanya ingat namaku" jawab Ichigo berusaha menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Hitsugaya perlahan berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan menepuk pelan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekolah di Seireitei gakuen? Sampai ingatan mu kembali" ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Ichigo langsung merah semerah darah. Matsumoto jawdrop melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh direktur sekolah alias Ukitake.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Hitsugaya lagi memecah lamunan dua orang lainnya. Ichigo mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Baguslah, akan kubicarakan pada ayah soal kepindahan mu"

"Ta--taicho! Dia kan mencurigakan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia anggota dari Hueco Mundo?" ucap Matsumoto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tenang saja..." jawab Hitsugaya singkat.  
"Hueco Mundo?"

"Itu nama kelompok yang menyerang kota ini sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Pemimpin mereka adalah Aizen" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Maksudmu seperti monster?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum dan membuat Matsumoto makin bingung dengan apa yang tengah menduduki pikiran teman sekelasnya hingga berubah seperti itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Ichigo lagi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kare--"Kyaaa! Serangan lagi!" suara teriakan itu memotong ucapan Hitsugaya.

"Ap--apa!?"

"Dari arah lapangan" desis Hitsugaya. Ia berlari kebelakang gedung diikuti Matsumoto. Ichigo yang ditinggal sendiri di gerbang tak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Ku ikuti sajalah," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

- - - - -

"Uagh!" Hitsugaya terlontar kebelakang dan mdmbentur dinding. Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil.

"Taichou-chan!" pekik Matsumoto penuh khawatir.

"Yerwe oz faura," desis sesosok mahluk yang memakai topeng mirip tengkorak. Terdengar nada mengejek dari ucapanya.

Ichigo yang baru saja sampai di lokasi terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapanya.

"Na--nani desu ka?"

"Kau! Cepat lari!" teriak Matsumoto. Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dan membawanya dengan tangan kanan. Setelah itu giliran Matsumoto yang dibawanya dengan tangan kiri.

"E, ei! Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung, pandanganya masi sedikit kabur karena kejadian barusan.

"Dua bunga dalam dekapan lengan yang kekar."

"Matsumoto!"

"Ayolah Taichou-chan. Kau juga merasakan kehangatan ini kan?"

"Kh!"

"Udahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Kita harus pergi," ucap Ichigo memotong pembicaraan dua gadis dalam dekapan tangannya. Perlahan tubuh kedua gadis itu mulai bercahaya. Ichigo berhenti berlari dan memandang kebingungan.

Cahaya itu semakin kuat dan membutakan mata Ichigo maupun monster yang sedari tadi mengejar ketiganya.

Saat cahaya itu mulai memudar terbayang sosok dua orang di depan Ichigo.

- Di tempat dan waktu berbeda –

"PFT! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" terdengar suara tawa dari dalam kantor divisi 1. Semua taichou dan fuku-taichou berkumpul disana. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan seosang pemuda berambut putih yang ujungnya hijau.

"Udah ah! Jangan ketawa." perintah Hitsugaya yang memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Ayolah taicho-chan. Kita nonton lagi yuk." ajak Matsumoto berusaha mengambil remote tv untuk menyalakan kotak kecil yang tadi menampilkan sosok Hitsugaya dalam wujud wanita.

Yap! Saat itu rapat para taichou diganti menjadi acara nonton bersama sebuah film yang belum lama selesai di garap. Film yang dibintangi oleh para shinigami dan di sutradarai oleh gadis bernama Mir yang memiliki asisten bernama Ayatane.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau liat lagi!" pekik Hitsugaya dengan wajah yang mirip kepiting rebus.

"Padahal kan setelah ini bagian mu tampil sebagai heroine, Hi-tsu-chan." ucap gadis berambut hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang sutradara.

"Pokoknya jangan di liat!"

"Ayolah Hitsugaya-han..." rayu seekor rubah berambut perak. Dibelakangnya duduk Aizen yang menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah majalah remaja, berusaha menahan tawa.

"POKOKNYA ENGGAK!!!" teriak Hitsugaya frustasi. Dalam hitungan detik suhu ruangan turun.

"Hah, mau di nyalakan lagi atau tidak aku kan tidak lihat," keluh T"Permisi, kami bawa banyak makanan nih," ucap Tousen di sela-sela keributan untuk mengambil remote yang disita oleh Hitsugaya karena tidak ingin melihat lagi.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sambil membawa berbagai macam cemilan. Melihat pintu yang terbuka Hitsugaya tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari keluar membawa benda berharga.

"Tangkap Hitsugaya!" perintah Yamamoto. Dan langsung dipatuhi. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya memandang bingung di depan pintu.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Au ah! Siapin cemilan trus liat yuk Rukia." ucap Ichigo sembari menekan tombol on yang ada di tv. Mir hanya cekikikan sambil melirik ke arah dimana para shinigami tengah hilang mengejar Hitsugaya dan remotenya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruise : Arrend mulai lagi… kamu kan disuruh buat yang Child and Dead!!!  
Ar : Gpp kan kak? Ar anak manis udah selesain kok yang disuruh kak Yuki (puppy eyes)  
Yuki : Was yea ra chs hymmnoss mea… ween kappa… folten forlinder… um…  
Princess : Gw masih g mudeng tuh bahasa  
Ruise : Bagian emotion sound susah nyatuin biar nyambung antara lv. 1, lv.2 sama lv.3. Kodenya nyusahin…  
Yuki : Hymmnos oz faura

Arrend: Senpai-senpai ada yang bias ngajarin Hymmnos language?  
Ruise : Was yea erra… REVIEW GUYS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ruise: Everything is mine!!!

Sere: Bleach – Tite Kubo, Mir\Jaqli and Ayatane – GUST

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hadirnya kegerian pada jiwa yang polos,"

"Hadirnya kesedihan pada jiwa yang polos,"

"Kami datang membawa keberanian pada jiwa yang ketakutan,"

"Kami datang membawa kebahagian pada jiwa yang dirundung kesedihan,"

"Keberanian untuk mu, Hyorinmaru,"

"Kebahagiaan untuk semua, Haineko,"

"Kami datang untuk menghukummu wahai hollow yang tenggelam dalam dosa," kalimat terakhir diucapkan oleh Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto secara bersamaan. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian yang mirip kimono berwarna hitam. Sebilah pedang terselip di pinggang Matsumoto, sedangkan untuk Hitsugaya berada dipundaknya.

"Grr...Fou num wa," ucap hollow itu sembari menyebarkan ratusan jarum dari mulutnya. Matsumoto dan Rangiku berhasil menghindar.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah keduanya, sementara Ichigo terdiam di tempatnya. Menyaksikan pertarungan antara dua orang gadis yang baru saja berubah di depan matanya dan seekor monster yang baru saja diketahuinya bernama hollow.

Tapi ada satu tanya dalam dirinya, tanya yang mungkin akan terdengar aneh di telinga orang lain karena jawabanya sudah jelas ada di depan mata.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" gumamnya sesaat setelah Matsumoto berhasil membelah hollow itu menjadi dua bagian, hilang menjadi abu.

- - - - -

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" ucap Hitsugaya, Matsumoto dan Ichigo bersamaan. Suasana menjadi hening, penuh dengan tatapan bingung.

Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya memandang ke arah Ichigo, sementara Ichigo memandang balik. Entah apa yang memicu, tapi lomba adu pandang berlangsung untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Akh... sudahlah. Lagipula kita belum saling memperkenalkan diri," Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan. Mengatupkan kedua pelupuk matanya yang mulai kering karena sembari tadi ia tidak mengedipkan mata sama sekali.

"Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku," jawab Matsumoto yang juga menutup matanya.

"Hitsugaya..." lanjut Hitsugaya yang sama sekali tidak menutup matanya. Malah memandang bingung pada kedua orang lainya yang menutup matanya cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu tinggal aku ya? Aku Ichigo Kurosaki," Mata Hitsugaya membulan mendengar nama yang tadi diucapkan oleh kepala duren rasa jeruk itu barusan. Ia merasa tidak begitu asing dengan nama itu, seolah ia pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana ia tak ingat akan hal itu.

"Jadi... kami berubah setelah kau melingkarkan lenganmu pada...pada..." wajah Hitsugaya langsung berubah menjadi merah begitu mengingat kejadian tadi.  
Matsumoto hanya diam, semburat merah terlihat samar di kedua pipinya.

"Ekh!? Go--gomen," ucap Ichigo yang tersadar. Wajahnyapun memerah mengingat hal itu.

"Lupakan saja, yang jelas kau harus ada saat kami membutuhkanmu," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Eh?"

"Maksud dari Taichou-chan adalah kalau kau harus ada di tempat yang mudah ditemukan. Jadi kalau ada serangan lagi kami bisa berubah,"

"Hah?"  
"Yup! Jadi keputusanku tadi benar. Mulai besok kau masuk sekolah. Hari ini akan ku minta Tou-san untuk mengurus semuanya,"

"Ta--"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Keputusan Taichou sudah bulat,"

"Sekarang kau lebih baik ke asrama khusus siswa yang disediakan sekolah. Semua keperluanmu akan ku urus. Kau hanya perlu terima jadi,"

"Dan jangan lupa. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah elit. Jadi kau harus bisa mengejar nilai. Taichou pasti bisa memasukanmu ke kelas yang sama dengan kami,"

"Akan ku usahakan untuk itu. Ada pertanyaan?"

"E--eh!?"

"Kalau begitu rapat bubar!"

Dan Ichigo hanya diam. Bengong dan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

- - - - -

"Asrama no lima di gedung divisi lima?" gumam Ichigo sembari membaca secarik kertas yang tadi diserahkan oleh Hitsugaya padanya. Pandangannya terus berpindah dari pintu dan kertas. Tanpa menyadari ada orang lain yang tengah berjalan di depannya hingga...  
'Bruk!'

"A...auw..."  
"Hei, kalau jalan liat-liat!" bentak orang yang baru saja ditabrak Ichigo.

Pria berwajah sangar dengan sebelah mata yang ditutup. Rambutnya ditata berdiri dan diberi lonceng di tiap ujungnya. Yap! Kenpachi Zaraki dalam balutan seragam sekolah.

"Gomen, gomen, aku sedang mencari asramaku," jawab Ichigo sembari memukul-mukul pantatnya. Berusaha menyingkirkan debu.

"Heh? Asrama?"

"Iya, kau tahu asrama ini?" Ichigo memberikan kertas miliknya pada Kenpachi. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah pria besar itu. Tanpa berkata apapun Kenpachi menggenggam tangan Ichigo dan mebawa (baca : menyeret) Ichigo.

Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Ini kamar kita."

"Kita?" Ichigo langsung memandang bingung ke arah Kenpachi. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum dan memutar kenop pintu. Menampakan isi kamar yang membuat Ichigo jawdrop.

Kamar ukuran lima meter kali lima meter dengan sebuah tempat tidur tingkat dua dan dua set meja belar. Hanya itu.

Tapi yang membuat Ichigo syok adalah keadaan kamar yang terbilang sebagai... um... lautan sampah! Mengingat terdapat tumpukan sampah di tiap sudut ruangan, tidak terkecuali tempat tidur dan kamar mandi yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh lumut dan jamur. Di sudut ruangan dapat ditemukan segerombol keluarga tikus, dan kecoa yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"A... ano..."

"Ahahaha, maaf deh. Aku belum diberitahu mengenai kedatangan murid baru. Jadi kau main saja ke kamar Yumichika dulu. Biar kukenalkan," ajak Kenpachi. Ichigo menganggu kecil dan mengikuti teman sekamarnya itu.

"Yumichika! Oi! Buka pintunya!" ucap Kenpachi lantang. Pintu kamar yang berada tepat di samping kamar yang lebih tepat disebut lautan kotoran itu terbuka. Menampakkan pemandangan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat!

Sebuah kamar yang begitu rapi, terawat tanpa debu sedikitpun. Tapi di kamar yang begitu indah itu terdapat ke kurangan. Yaitu arwah penunggu!

"GYAAA!!!" teriak Ichigo ketakutan. Pemuda yang nanti diketahui bernada Yumichika itu mengenakan pakaian daster polkadot. Wajahnya ditutupi nleh makser dan poninya digulung.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung lari meninggalkan keduanya.  
Bukan penampilan Yumichika, tapi benda yang dibawanya. Sebuah pisau tajam berlumuran cairan warna merah dan tangan yang mirip tangan kanan manusia.

"Memangnya ada pementasan?"

"Cuma persiapan untuk festival nanti kok. Tadi siapa?"

"Teman sekamarku," Kenpachi tersenyum lebar. Sementara Yumichika hanya bisa sweatdrop. Mengingat bagaimana keadaan kamar seberang yang baginya sama sekali tidak indah. Memangnya kenapa tidak ditempatkan di kamarnya yang amat indah?

- - - - -

Ichigo terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di pinggir pantai yang sepi. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas pasir biru. Hingga langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak biasanya ada yang datang kemari..." ucap pria berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Em? Paman siapa?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah bangkit dari tempatnya rebahan.  
"Awannya mendung."

"Eh?"

"Tapi mendung ini akan hilang. Menampakkan langit indah nanti. Bersama dengan pelangi."

"Hn, iya ju- - - -"

'Psiut!' dan layar berhenti.

"Ichigo? Kenapa dipause?" tanya Rukia bingung. Sementara Ayatane tengah menuangkan teh untuk keduanya.

"Aku mau tanya, bagaimana caranya kau membuat para Zanpakutou muncul di dunia nyata. Memang bukan hal yang aneh. Tapi kan kalau dilihat orang lain rasanya..." Ichigo mengaruk pipi kanannya. Bingung harus mengucapkan apa.

"Oh, aku hanya masuk ke dalam inner world mu saja kok," jawab Mir santai sambik menyedot minumannya. Ichigo dan Rukia menatap gadis yang nampaknya berusia lima belas tahun itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Okasaan bisa masuk ke dalam inner world seseorang selama dinding pelindung yang ada memiliki lubang. Sekecil apapun itu," jelas Ayatane sembari menunjukkan senyum ramah. Senyuman pemuda berambut putih dengan ujung berwarna hijau itu membuat yang lainnya berfikir bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita cantik.

"Ka-kalau begitu- k-k-kau..." Rukia menunjuk ke arah Mir. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Apaan sih? Cuma inner world Ichigo aja kok. Cuma dia yang retak gara-gara dihuni dua mind guardian."

"Mind guardian?"

"Maksud Okaa-san adalah jiwa lain dalam inner world, atau kalian sebut jiwa dari zanpakutou," dan ruangan menjadi hening. Sunyi. Hanya pandangan penih Tanya dari Rukia dan Ichigo yang mengisi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nanakizawa l'Noche

Hitsugaya: (Memutar bola mata) So----

Ruise: DILARANG MENYERANG PEMBACA OR AKU BUNUH KAMU!!!

Hitsugaya: Kh!

Ichigo: (mengingat bagaimana susahnya memohon Hitsugaya mau mengenakan kostum)

Tachibana Himawari

Hitsugaya: Emangnya gw mau!? Nggak deh! Makasih!

Ruise: Huahaha, tapi inget naskahmu

Hitsugaya : (pundung)

Quinsi Vinsis ga login

Hitsugaya: (makin stress)

Mir: Hum… berikutnya aku gunakan kostum apa ya?

Jess Kuchiki

Ruise: Aku nggak setega itu bikin Hitsu jadi cewek

Mir: Jayus kamu bilang?

Sere: (ngebekep Mir)

Ayatane: Akan saya artikan

Yerwe oz faura – chirp of a little bird

Was yea ra chs hymmnoss mea… ween kappa… folten forlinder… - I will be glad to yurn my self into a song… inside the water… in front of the village…

Hymmnos oz faura – Song of a little bird

Was yea erra – I will be eternally happy (author males nerjemahin . Di catetan ni juga masih asli )

Ruki_ya_cH

Hitsugaya : Menyebalkan!!!!!!


End file.
